Bad Days, Good Days
by DianaPark96
Summary: Min Yoongi. Sungguh, pemuda itu ingin sekali mengumpat pada moodnya yang selalu saja memburuk. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang disekitanya. Ia merasa lima dari keenam sahabat terbaiknya itu mulai berubah. Ya, berubah. Hanya karena satu kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja ia lakukan. FF BTS. FRIENDSHIP. [CHAPTER 2 / ENDING UPDATE!] Review please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Bad Days, Good Days**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)**

.

 _._

 _._

 _Dirimu kah yang berubah atau aku?_

 _Aku benci momen dimana waktu mengalir_

 _Seiring berubahnya diri kita_

 ** _(BTS - Spring Day)_**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam itu, tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok ruangan kelas itu. Kedua matanya hanya menatap bosan pada seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan sana. Seseorang itu sedang sibuk memberikan sebuah pengumuman yang menurutnya err— _sangat_ terlambat.

"Teman-teman, aku punya sebuah pengumuman! Pak Kim baru saja memberitahuku, bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa hadir untuk mengajar di kelas kita" Ucap Minhyuk _-sang ketua kelas-_ sambil menunjukan sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

Tak lama setelah pengumuman itu diberitahukan. Hampir seluruh _mahasiswa_ dan _mahasiswi_ yang berada di dalam ruangan itu beranjak pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Namun tidak dengan pemuda mungil yang menempati bangku di pojok ruangan kelas itu. Ia hanya duduk terdiam disana dengan kedua tangan yang menopang dagunya diatas meja.

"Ada apa Yoon? Kenapa kau tak beranjak dari tempat dudukmu itu?" Tanya Namjoon pada pemuda bernama lengkap _Min Yoongi_ itu.

"Malas" Sahutnya.

"Ya ampun! Yoongi, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" Kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku benar-benar kesal pada dosen menyebalkan itu! Kenapa baru sekarang memberitahu kalau dia tidak bisa datang untuk mengajar huh?" Gerutunya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Hari ini, Yoongi telah rela _bangun pagi_ dan _terburu-buru_ berangkat ke kampusnya agar tidak _terlambat._ Namun pada kenyataannya, semua usahanya itu hanya _sia-sia._ Karena saat ia tiba di dalam kelas, dosennya itu belum datang. Dan tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda akan kedatangan dosennya itu. Bahkan setelah ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya telah menunggu selama satu jam lebih.

"Biar aku tebak! Kau pasti masih kesal pada Pak Kim karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu!" Seru Namjoon sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Itu benar! Minggu lalu, kau kan dilarang masuk ke dalam kelas karena terlambat" Timpal Hoseok sambil terkekeh.

"Padahal seorang Min Yoongi telah rela bangun pagi dan lari-larian hanya untuk pergi menuju ke kelas"

Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar tertawa dengan sangat puas. Dan hal itu _tentu saja_ membuat Yoongi yang sedang kesal, _semakin kesal._ "YA! BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU!" Teriaknya kesal sambil menatap tajam keduanya. Kini emosinya benar-benar berada pada puncaknya. Ia ingin sekali meninju kedua sahabat _kurang ajarnya_ itu saat ini juga. Namun seseorang memanggilnya, ketika ia akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Yoongi. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang tengah bertengkar _tidak penting_ itu, menoleh dengan kompaknya ke arah sumber suara.

"Jungkook?"

Pemuda tampan bernama lengkap _Jeon Jungkook_ itu pun segera berjalan mendekati ketiga pemuda yang ia sebut _hyung_ itu. "Hari ini kalian tidak ada kelas ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatap keadaan kelas yang sangat sepi itu.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Ucap Namjoon.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya huh?" Sahut Yoongi malas.

"Galak sekali! Aku kan hanya bertanya" Gerutu Jungkook kesal.

"Seperti tidak tahu Yoongi saja" Ucap Namjoon sambil terkekeh. Dan tentunya, langsung disambut dengan sebuah tatapan tajam milik Yoongi.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sedang bolos ya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah pemuda yang usianya lebih muda itu.

"Enak saja! Aku ini sudah pulang hyung!"

"Tumben sekali kau kesini sendirian. Biasanya kan selalu bersama Taehyung dan Jimin" Ucap Hoseok sambil menatap curiga pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung, kalian lupa ya? Hari ini Jimin dan Taehyung itu tidak ada kelas. Dan lagi sebenarnya aku, uhm—temani aku pergi ke rumah Taehyung ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana di dalam ruangan kelas itu berubah menjadi sangat hening. Ketiga pemuda yang diberi pertanyaan, langsung saja terdiam. Seperti tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab. "Hyung, adikmu ini sedang bertanya pada kalian! Tapi kenapa kalian hanya diam saja huh?!"

"Aku sibuk—" Ucap Namjoon dan Hoseok secara bersamaan.

"Cih! Dasar orang tua! Kalian benar-benar sok sibuk!" Sahut Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar. Bahwa masih ada seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam saja. "Yoongi hyung, kalau begitu kau saja yang menemaniku!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

.

.

.

Sungguh. Rasanya kali ini, Yoongi benar-benar ingin meninju kedua sahabat _sekelasnya_ itu. Karena mereka telah berhasil _membuatnya_ kebosanan setengah mati disini. Ya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Yoongi hanya duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jungkook dari belakang. Kedua orang itu sedang asik bermain perang-perangan menggunakan PS milik Taehyung. Dan sialnya lagi. Sejak dulu, mereka berdua itu selalu saja mengabaikan orang disekitarnya hanya karena terlalu asik bermain. Bahkan saat ini, Yoongi pun telah menjadi korbannya.

"Ya! Dasar adik kelas tidak tahu diri! Kenapa kalian mengabaikanku seperti ini huh? Aku juga ingin bermain bodoh!" Umpat Yoongi kesal.

"Ini sedang seru hyung!" Ucap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetap fokus pada permainan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku, hyung. Jadi lebih baik kau menonton saja!" Sahut Taehyung dengan seenaknya saja.

Sial! Mereka berdua itu memang sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan. Ah, tidak! Sebenarnya ada seseorang lagi yang _sama menyebalkannya_ seperti mereka. Ya. Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Diantara kelompoknya yang berjumlah tujuh orang itu. Mereka bertiga adalah yang termuda. Dan mereka itu benar-benar ahlinya dalam membuat masalah.

"Jungkook kurang ajar! Dia yang menyeretku untuk pergi kemari. Tapi sekarang dia malah mengabaikanku" Batin Yoongi kesal.

"AKU MENANG!" Pekik Jungkook kegirangan saat melihat pertandingan di dalam permainan itu berakhir.

"YA! Kau pasti curang, Jeon!" Sahut Taehyung kesal.

"Enak saja! Kau saja yang payah!" Ejek Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

Yoongi benar-benar malas mendengarkan perdebatan mereka berdua. Hey! Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar tidak sadar? Jika sebenarnya, Yoongi lah yang paling menderita karena berada disini. "Tae, aku ingin minum!" Ucapnya.

"Kau mau kubuatkan minum apa hyung? Teh atau kopi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Penawarannya hanya itu saja? Pelit sekali!" Gerutu Yoongi. Ia tahu, dapur dan kulkas Taehyung itu selalu penuh dengan makanan dan juga minuman.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya. Kalau tidak ma—"

"Kopi—" Sahut Yoongi dengan cepat. Tentu saja, sebelum Taehyung berubah pikiran dan akhirnya ia harus membuat minumannya sendiri.

"Aku juga mau! Buatkan aku teh saja!" Seru Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Cih! Aku tidak menawarkan apapun padamu bodoh!" Ucap Taehyung.

"Ayolah Taehyung! Anggap saja itu adalah hadiah karena aku menang"

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah! Yoongi hyung, kau bantu aku ya!"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "APA?! KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"

"Kumohon bantu aku ya! Yoongi hyung baik deh—" Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang sengaja dibuat memelas.

"Baiklah! Asalkan jangan memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu"

"Yoongi hyung memang yang paling baik!" Pekik Taehyung kegirangan. Ia pun segera merangkul Yoongi.

"Tae, aku mau lihat koleksi komikmu ya!" Pinta Jungkook.

"Ambil saja!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membuatkan minuman. Kedua pemuda _berbeda usia_ itu kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Pemuda yang lebih muda kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat ditangannya. Sedangkan yang lebih tua kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat miliknya.

Ketika mereka telah tiba di kamar Taehyung. Keduanya langsung berjalan menuju Jungkook yang saat ini tengah duduk bersama tumpukan koleksi komik milik Taehyung. Namun, saat dirasa sudah tak terlalu jauh dengan tempat duduk Jungkook. Yoongi yang sedang membawa secangkir kopi itu, malah tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Sehingga membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya berkurang. Dan tidak sengaja, Yoongi menumpahkan secangkir minuman berwarna hitam itu ke salah satu koleksi komik berharga milik Taehyung.

"Gawat!" Batin Yoongi. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya itu. Ya. Taehyung memang masih berada dibelakangnya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook yang telah melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Ia pun segera menjauhkan tumpukan komik itu dari tumpahan kopi yang berceceran dilantai kamar Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja—"

"Ya ampun! Yoongi hyung, apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Ucap Taehyung yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi sangat yakin, kalau Taehyung pasti akan mengamuk setelah ini. "Maafkan aku—"

"Hyung, itu komik yang baru saja kubeli kemarin! Padahal komik itu belum sempat kubaca—" Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap miris komik barunya itu.

"Tae, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Kau tahu? Aku telah menabung hanya untuk membeli ini"

"Ya ampun! Kim Taehyung, drama macam apa lagi ini?" Seru Jungkook. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan Taehyung yang kembali muncul.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Taehyung! Aku berjanji akan mengganti komikmu itu. Jadi maafkan aku ya?"

"Percuma!"

"Apa—"

"Seharusnya hyung tahu, itu adalah komik dengan edisi terbatas"

"Lalu apa masalahnya huh?!"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang pasti komik itu telah terjual habis di pasaran!" Ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku mencarinya terlebih dahulu?"

"Karena itu akan PERCUMA!"

"Yang mencari itu aku! Bukannya kau, Kim Taehyung!" Sahut Yoongi tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Hening. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu benar-benar telah berubah menjadi sangat menegangkan. Kedua orang yang baru saja selesai berdebat mulut itu saling terdiam. Saat ini, Yoongi sedang bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkan lantai kamar itu. Sedangkan Taehyung tengah merapihkan koleksi komik miliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Anak itu hanya duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan keduanya.

Jungkook berdehem pelan. Ia sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Karena rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, jika harus duduk diantara dua orang yang tengah bertengkar seperti ini. "Uhm—Yoongi hyung, kupikir ini sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Ajaknya.

"Baiklah, Kookie! Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini!"

"Silahkan! Pergi saja kalian dari rumahku ini!" Usir Taehyung pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Yoongi sangat tahu bahwa itu merupakan kesalahannya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya saja, jika Taehyung akan mengamuk kepada dirinya. Namun, tetap saja. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata Taehyung tidak mau memaafkannya. "Apakah kesalahanku itu sangat fatal?" Tanyanya pada Jungkook yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir tidak. Taehyung saja yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Lalu kenapa anak itu tidak mau memaafkanku? Padahal kupikir komik itu masih bisa terbaca, walaupun sudah tersiram kopi. Lagipula aku kan berencana untuk menggantinya. Kalau pun aku tidak menemukan komik baru dengan judul yang sama. Maka aku akan bersedia untuk membelikan anak itu lebih dari satu komik dengan judul yang berbeda"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia memang selalu mengagumi hyung kesayangannya itu. Karena menurutnya, Yoongi adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Meskipun pemuda itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi jika ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sudah kelewat pedas. "Mungkin dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya, hyung. Kau kan tahu! Dia itu cerewet sekali seperti perempuan. Jadi, coba saja kau temui dia lagi saat di kampus nanti! Mungkin dia akan memaafkanmu, hyung" Ucapnya sambil mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya itu.

"Kuharap sih begitu"

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi. Saat ini, Jungkook tengah sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang ditujukan untuk seseorang. Dan setelah selesai mengetik, pemuda itu pun langsung mengirim pesan singkat itu.

 ** _To : Kim Alien_**

 ** _Dasar bodoh! Benar-benar bocah idiot! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada hyung mungilku ini huh?!_**

.

.

.

 _Siang itu._

Min Yoongi bersama kedua sahabat _sekelasnya_ itu, tengah duduk di kantin yang terletak di lantai dasar gedung kampusnya. Hoseok dan Namjoon tengah menikmati makanan lezat yang telah dipesannya itu. Namun tidak dengan Yoongi. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu, justru hanya menatap malas makanan dihadapannya. Wajahnya nampak sangat kusut. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya diatas meja. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mengaduk pelan minumannya.

"Aku benar-benar bosan! Sejak tadi hanya melihatmu terus mengaduk minuman itu!" Ucap Hoseok sambil mengambil minuman Yoongi. Ia pun segera meneguk segelas minuman berwarna coklat itu. Membuat _sang pemilik_ langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Ya! Sialan kau, Hoseok! Itu kan minumanku, bodoh!"

"Gelasku sudah kosong. Lagipula kau kan tidak meminumnya. Jadi lebih baik untukku saja!" Sahut pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati, Yoon!" Kali ini Namjoon yang berbicara.

Yoongi hanya menatap kesal pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak tau kah mereka bahwa saat ini moodnya itu sedang tidak baik?

"Apakah Taehyung masih belum mau memaafkanmu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Serius?! Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar bertengkar hanya karena komik? Kekanakan sekali!" Seru Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apakah kau sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya?" Sahutnya lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk lesu. "Sudah. Bahkan sampai berulang kali. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dan sudah tiga hari ini, anak itu selalu saja mengabaikanku" Ucapnya miris. Ya benar. Sejak pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di rumah Taehyung sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Taehyung selalu mengabaikan pesan-pesan dari Yoongi. Jangankan untuk membalas pesannya, hanya sekedar untuk membaca pesannya saja tidak. Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Kau sudah menemuinya lagi?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Belum. Kemarin dia tidak ada kelas" Sahut Yoongi.

"Dan kau tidak berusaha untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya?"

"Cepatlah kalian berbaikan! Aku tidak suka melihat ada sahabatku yang bertengkar! Apalagi hanya karena hal bodoh seperti itu" Ucap Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencarinya sekarang. Kurasa anak itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya" Seru Hoseok.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tapi kalian temani aku ya? Sebentar saja!"

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan malas melewati lorong-lorong sepi di gedung kampusnya itu. Sejak tadi, mulutnya benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mengumpat. Mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang _tentunya_ ditujukan untuk kedua pemuda yang menurutnya _sangat menyebalkan_ dan _keterlaluan_ itu. Yang benar saja! Lagi-lagi mereka berdua menolak permintaannya.

Ya. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya tampak berubah. Termasuk mereka berdua yang selalu saja berusaha keras untuk memberi alasan, jika Yoongi akan meminta bantuan atau sekedar mengajak mereka pergi. Padahal kali ini permintaan Yoongi cukup sederhana. Ia hanya meminta ditemani untuk pergi menemui Taehyung. Namun Hoseok malah beralasan akan pergi latihan untuk kompetesi dancenya nanti. Sedangkan Namjoon, pemuda itu beralasan akan mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di tempat kursusnya.

"Dasar Hoseok brengsek! Namjoon sialan! Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua menceramahiku dan memberiku saran dengan seenaknya. Tapi mereka, sama sekali tidak mau membantuku" Umpatnya kesal. Untung saja lorong itu sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan tak lama setelah itu. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Ya. Sosok itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan bersama Park Jimin yang juga sahabat Yoongi. "Taehyung! Jimin!" Panggilnya.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Yoongi, Jimin segera menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. "Yoongi hyung?" Gumamnya.

Ya. Jimin memang merespon sapaan Yoongi. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Pemuda tampan bersurai coklat itu justru terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Tak berniat untuk berhenti, apalagi menghampiri sosok Yoongi. Dan jangankan berjalan menghampiri, bahkan untuk sekedar merespon saja tidak. Ia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami masalah pendengaran. Atau mungkin pemuda itu menganggap Yoongi sebagai makhluk misterius yang tak terlihat? Seperti... Hantu misalnya? Oh Tidak! Tidak, tidak! Yoongi itu terlalu manis!

"Taehyung tunggu aku!" Ucap Yoongi sambil berlari kecil ke arah Taehyung. lalu ia berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung yang kini telah menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menghalangi pemuda yang lebih muda untuk terus berjalan. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung hanya menatap datar wajah hyungnya itu. "Minggir!" Ucapnya dingin. Ia pun segera kembali berjalan. Tanpa peduli pada Yoongi yang sudah bersiap untuk memakinya.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGABAIKANKU BOCAH?!" Teriak Yoongi kesal.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang kesal. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya dan mengira bahwa Taehyung telah berbohong kepadaku. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Kupikir kalian berdua benar-benar sedang bertengkar ya?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Chim—"

"Iya hyung?"

"Kau telah mengetahui semuanya kan?" Ucap Yoongi. "Sekarang beritahu aku! Memangnya apa yang telah Taehyung katakan padamu?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Jimin penuh harap.

"Iya hyung. Dia telah menceritakan alasan kalian bertengkar. Dan—" Sahut Jimin dengan ucapan yang sedikit menggantung. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua semakin penasaran. "Dan Taehyung bilang, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Memang sedikit terkejut setelah mendengarnya. Seburuk itu kah kesalahannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Ia sangat meyakini bahwa saat ini Jimin sedang berbohong. Hey! Park Jimin itu suka sekali bercanda kan? Lalu sedetik kemudian, Yoongi pun tertawa.

Jimin menatap Yoongi heran. Karena seingatnya, ia sedang tidak melontarkan sebuah lelucon yang lucu kan? Tapi kenapa pemuda dihadapannya itu justru tertawa? Apakah pemuda dihadapannya itu sudah tidak waras lagi?

"Sialan! Aku ini masih waras, bodoh!" Umpat Yoongi kesal. Ia bersikap seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jimin. "Dan berhentilah melontarkan lelucon seperti itu, Park Jimin! Itu benar-benar tidak lucu!" Sahutnya lagi.

"Aku ini berbicara serius hyung"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mempercayaimu! Sekarang kau temani aku ya!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke toko buku"

"Tidak bisa. Hyung ajak yang lain saja! Karena aku sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Taehyung. Sampai jumpa Yoongi hyung!" Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian.

Ck! Alasan lagi rupanya. Sungguh! Ini benar-benar jauh dari harapannya. Yoongi pikir, Jimin tidak akan berani menolak ajakannya itu. Tapi ternyata pemuda bermarga _Park_ itu sama saja dengan Hoseok dan juga Namjoon.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Yoongi sedang berada di sebuah toko buku yang terbilang cukup ramai. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya secara perlahan. Terus berjalan mengelilingi beberapa rak-rak buku itu. "Ah! Itu dia koleksi-koleksi komiknya!" Seru Yoongi. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Yoongi pun berlari kecil mendekati rak-rak buku yang menyimpan koleksi komik itu. Kedua matanya pun menatap judul komik itu secara teliti. Ia tak ingin melewatkan satu pun.

Namun, sepertinya harapannya harus _kembali_ ia kuburkan dalam-dalam. _Lagi._ Yoongi tak menemukan apapun disana. Tidak ada judul komik yang sama dengan komik milik Taehyung. Bahkan setelah ia mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan ini adalah toko buku ke sepuluh yang telah ia kunjungi selama kurang lebih dua hari ini. Dan sialnya lagi, ini termasuk toko buku yang besar dan sangat terkenal. Toko buku yang besar saja tidak ada, apalagi toko buku yang kecil? Begitu pikirnya. Bahkan saat ia telah berusaha untuk mencarinya lewat situs online pun, komik itu sudah tidak ada.

* * *

 **Bad Days, Good Days**

 **Chapter 1**

 **by dianapark96**

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya._

 _Min Yoongi._ Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah duduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Tubuh kurusnya itu, ia sandarkan pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada dibelakangnya. Jari-jari tangannya sedang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Dan kedua matanya menatap kesal pada layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Sialan! Kenapa sejak semalam Jimin dan Jin hyung tidak membaca pesanku?!" Pemuda itu mengumpat kesal. Lalu segera melempar asal ponselnya itu keatas rumput.

Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar telah mengalami depresi berat. Bagaimana tidak? Jika mengingat tentang kuliahnya, sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai-santai lagi. Karena statusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa aktif yang berada pada tingkat semester 5, membuat Yoongi telah masuk ke dalam deretan mahasiswa _senior._ Tugas-tugas yang mulai menumpuk serta waktu deadline pengumpulan tugas yang selalu diumumkan secara mendadak dan juga bertabrakan dengan tugas lainnya. Tak jarang, hal itu berhasil membuatnya _harus_ berkali-kali mengumpat kesal.

Ya. Memang Yoongi telah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi tetap saja. Bukankah perasaan stress itu bisa muncul di dalam diri seseorang kapan saja? Terlebih lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu merasa kesepian, bosan dan moodnya yang selalu buruk.

 _Drrttt..._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia pun segera meraih ponsel itu. Lalu menatap layarnya dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu telah membalas pesannya. Dan benar saja. Itu memang pesan dari sahabatnya yang lebih tua.

Ya. Kim Seokjin adalah yang tertua diantara mereka berenam. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan kabarnya lagi. Baru-baru ini, Seokjin baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah restoran.

 ** _From : Jin Hyung~_**

 ** _Jangan ke rumahku! Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, Yoon. Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku._**

Bukannya membuat perasaan Yoongi senang. Pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Seokjin malah membuatnya semakin cemberut. Ternyata hyungnya itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Mencari alasan. Padahal sudah jelas, bahwa Yoongi mengatakan akan ke rumah Seokjin nanti malam. Dan ini masih pukul setengah tiga sore. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka semua? Apakah setelah Kim Taehyung benar-benar membenciku, mereka jadi ikut membenciku?" Tanyanya. Tak tahu pada siapa. Karena di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya saja.

Bagi pemuda itu. Akhir-akhir ini, semua orang menjadi terasa _sangat aneh_ dan juga _menyebalkan._ Termasuk kelima dari enam sahabat terbaiknya itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa kelima sahabatnya itu sedang _berusaha keras_ untuk _menjauhinya_ dan _mengabaikannya_. Rasanya seperti tidak ada yang bersedia lagi untuk menghiburnya. Tapi, entahlah. Mungkin ini semua hanya pikirannya saja yang terlalu negatif.

Yoongi pun mulai mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya. Kemudian, ia pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa membantunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit perasaan stressnya.

 _Drrtt... Drrttt... Drrtttt..._

Ponsel Yoongi kembali bergetar. Namun kali ini bukanlah pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Melainkan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Yoongi pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mulai mengambil ponsel miliknya itu. Lalu menatap layar ponselnya, untuk memeriksa siapa yang telah melakukan panggilan itu.

"Hallo—" Ucap Yoongi menyapa seseorang diseberang sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku mau bilang kalau FF ini juga dipublish di akun wattpadku.**

 **Tadinya FF ini mau aku jadiin satu chapter, cuman kayaknya bakalan panjang banget. Maka dari itu, rencananya bakalan aku jadiin dua atau tiga chapter aja.** **Tapi FF ini juga ga akan panjang kayak FF aku yang lain kok.**

 **Cuman pemanis aja, karena udah lama ga nulis fanfiction. Plus,** **FF ini aku buat untuk biasku tersayang yang sebentar lagi mau ulang tahun #lirikYoongi ^^**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang udah baca, bisa minta tolong untuk tinggalin reviewnya? Ga maksa juga sih. Tapi setidaknya, review itu satu-satunya yang bisa bikin aku semangat lanjutin FF aku! Oke sebelumnya terima kasih! ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Bad Days, Good Days**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Myungsoo (Infinite)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi pun mulai mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya. Kemudian, ia pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa membantunya untuk menghilangkan sedikit perasaan stressnya.

 _Drrtt... Drrttt... Drrtttt..._

Ponsel Yoongi kembali bergetar. Namun kali ini bukanlah pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Melainkan sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Yoongi pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mulai mengambil ponsel miliknya itu. Lalu menatap layar ponselnya, untuk memeriksa siapa yang telah melakukan panggilan itu.

"Hallo" Ucap Yoongi menyapa seseorang diseberang sana.

" _Hallo, Yoongi hyung!"_

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku, Jeon!" Sahut Yoongi.

" _Hyung, sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku bosan"_

"Aku ada di tempat biasa. Kau kesini saja!"

" _Baiklah! Tunggu aku hyung!"_

"Jungkook-ah—"

" _Aku akan segera kesana!" Sela Jungkook dengan tidak sopannya dan—_

 _ **Pip**_

— _Pemuda itu pun segera memutuskan panggilan begitu saja._

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan! Apa-apaan bocah itu? Aku bahkan belum selesai berbicara! Dasar tidak sopan!" Gerutu Yoongi sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Ya. Jeon Jungkook adalah seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya tadi.

Dan menurut Yoongi, pemuda itu merupakan satu-satunya sahabat Yoongi yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah pemuda itu melihat sendiri kejadian di rumah Taehyung secara langsung. Yoongi merasa Jungkook itu tidak seperti kelima sahabatnya yang lain. Yang telah berusaha untuk mengabaikan dan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, sejak Jungkook menelpon Yoongi. Namun, pemuda itu masih belum datang juga. Dan sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ini, Yoongi tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan kantuk yang datang menyerangnya dengan sangat luar biasa. Ia tak bisa berhenti untuk terus menguap. Bahkan saat ini, kedua matanya mulai sedikit berair. Ditambah lagi dengan angin sejuk yang sejak tadi terus menerpa tubuhnya itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

"Yoongi hyung!" Ucap seseorang yang sudah pasti Yoongi ketahui meskipun tanpa melihatnya.

Yoongi menggerutu pelan. Padahal baru saja ia ingin pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi ternyata seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah datang. "Ya! Cepat sekali, Jeon!" Ucapnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya sedikitpun.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah sindiran yang ditujukan untuknya. "Hyung, bangunlah!" Ucapnya sambil menduduki dirinya tepat disebelah Yoongi.

"Aku mengantuk"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku kemari hyung? Untuk melihatmu tertidur cantik disini? Oh yang benar sa—Ya! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Jungkook meringis pelan karena Yoongi baru saja menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Karena aku ini tampan!"

"Ya, kau memang tampan. Tapi tentu saja tidak lebih tampan dariku!"

"Terserah kau saja bocah!" Ucap Yoongi. Membuat pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuannya. Jungkook sangat senang membuat Yoongi kesal. "Jangan tertawa! Aku hanya sedang malas berdebat!"

"Alasan"

"Ya setidaknya aku masih memiliki sebuah alasan kan? Memangnya kau mau kalau aku diam saja tanpa alasan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya mau sepedas apapun cara berbicara Yoongi. Tetap saja, Jungkook lebih menyukai jika hyungnya itu berkata pedas. "Karena kalau hyung sudah mengabaikanku. Itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa hyung sedang marah atau kecewa padaku"

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar hal itu, Yoongi langsung tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada perubahan sikap kelima sahabatnya itu. "Apakah itu tandanya Taehyung dan yang lainnya juga mulai membenciku?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin berpikiran negatif pada kelima sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja, perubahan sikap mereka itu terus saja mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung! Kita itu kan sahabat"

"Tapi jika mereka terus bersikap seperti itu, hanya akan membuatku berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar kecewa padaku" Ucap Yoongi. Ia selalu saja merasa pusing setiap kali memikirkannya.

Ya. Sebelumnya Yoongi memang pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya. Hanya saja, baru kali ini ia merasa _begitu_ diabaikan. Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu. Apalagi penyebabnya hanya masalah kecil. Baiklah! Mungkin bagi Yoongi ini hanya masalah kecil. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Taehyung.

"Percaya padaku hyung! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Yoongi mengangguk ragu lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah! Aku percaya. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan mengabaikanku seperti yang lainnya, Jeon!"

.

.

.

 _Kesenangan akan berlipat ganda saat kali bersama. Tapi kesedihan juga akan berlipat ganda jika kita terpisah._

 ** _(BTS – Good Day)._**

.

.

.

 _Min Yoongi._

Pemuda mungil berparas manis itu, tengah berguling-guling tak nyaman di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Terus saja ia melakukan hal yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ya. Saat ini, pemuda itu sedang mengalami insomnia. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa mengalami insomnia? Padahal ia merasa sangat mengantuk ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya tadi.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Yoongi terdiam membeku. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, sepertinya seseorang baru saja mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Lagi. Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi. Hanya saja, kali ini jauh lebih keras jika dibandingkan dengan ketukan yang sebelumnya. Yoongi tampak berpikir sebentar. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya? Bahkan Yoongi yakin seratus persen, bahwa ini sudah lewat _tengah_ malam. Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah berani bertamu ke apartemennya tengah malam seperti ini? Apakah orang itu benar-benar masih waras? Atau kah orang itu adalah _err—_ hantu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi merinding. Aish! Lupakan saja semua pemikiran Yoongi yang barusan itu.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sepertinya seseorang diluar sana sudah sangat bosan menunggu Yoongi, _yang tak kunjung_ membuka pintu apartemennya. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda mungil itu pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Dan sebelah tangannya pun mulai memegang kenop pintu itu. Membukanya secara perlahan. Dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jungkook?! Kenapa berkunjung tengah malam seperti ini?" Yoongi menatap heran pada sosok itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuruhku masuk ke dalam hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sebal pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kurasa mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah kesukaanmu"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di dalam"

"Huh! Terserah kau saja! Oh iya. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" Ujar Yoongi tak peduli. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Dan Jungkook pun ikut berjalan _tepat_ dibelakangnya. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Ketahuilah! Sebenarnya pemuda bermarga _Jeon_ itu sama sekali tidak menutup pintu apartemen Yoongi. Bukan. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Hanya saja, ia memang sengaja tidak menutup pintu itu. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk memudahkan _akses masuk_ kelima pemuda lainnya, yang saat ini tengah sibuk berjalan mengendap-endap untuk memasuki apartemen itu.

"KEJUTAN!" Pekik salah satu pemuda yang tadi masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi secara diam-diam.

Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak dan mengernyit heran. Ia tampak sedang berpikir keras. Siapa yang berani ribut-ribut di dalam apartemennya tengah malam seperti ini? Dan bukankah tadi Jungkook datang sendirian? Tapi mendengar suara tadi, Yoongi merasa benar-benar tidak asing lagi. Menurutnya suara itu terdengar seperti—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON!"

— _suara sahabatnya._

Yoongi benar-benar penasaran. Dengan ragu, ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah pemuda mungil itu hanya terdiam membeku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Menurutnya, ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Semua sahabatnya sedang berdiri di depan sana. Dan salah satu yang tertua diantara mereka sedang membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Mereka semua tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras. Karena ia merasa semua ini seperti sebuah mimpi. "A—Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan mengingat hari ulang tahunku" Ucapnya dengan suara super pelan.

Sungguh, saat ini rasanya Yoongi benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa semua sahabatnya akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau mereka semua akan datang ke apartemennya _tengah malam_ seperti ini.

Baiklah! Sebenarnya ini merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi dan sahabatnya setiap tahunnya. Setiap seseorang diantara mereka ada yang sedang berulang tahun, maka keenam orang lainnya akan datang berkunjung untuk merayakannya. Hanya saja, jika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Yoongi jadi berpikir bahwa sahabatnya tak akan peduli lagi pada dirinya.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakan hari ulang tahunmu itu, Yoon?" Ucap Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku" Sahutnya. Ya. Itu adalah sebuah fakta lain yang membuat Yoongi tak menyangka dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Salahkan saja pada dirinya yang terlalu banyak pikiran! "—dan dimana Taehyung? Apakah dia tidak datang?" Tanyanya lirih. Ya. Yoongi memang belum melihat kehadiran Taehyung sejak tadi.

Kelima pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Kemudian mereka semua hanya saling beradu tatap.

"Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu, Chim?" Tanya Seokjin pada Jimin yang hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Ya ampun, anak itu menghilang! Aku yakin tadi dia bersama kita!" Seru Hoseok dengan hebohnya.

"Ada apa? Kalian mencariku ya? Ah—Tadi tali sepatuku lepas. Jadi ya—kalian tahu lah" Itu suara Taehyung. Pemuda itu baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Seru Yoongi dengan kerasnya. Membuat keenam pemuda lainnya terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mata Yoongi kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia pun segera berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Taehyung. Kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Tae, maafkan aku bodoh! Kau tahu? Aku—Hiks—Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja—telah melakukannya! Tolong—Hiks—Tolong jangan membenciku! Aku—Hiks—tidak suka jika terus diabaikan" Ucapnya mulai terisak pelan. Ya. Yoongi memang seorang pemuda yang sangat cuek. Hanya saja, Yoongi benar-benar membenci ketika ia harus diabaikan. Terlebih lagi, jika yang mengabaikannya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"YOONGI HYUNG MENANGIS!" Seru Jungkook dengan hebohnya.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata kau bisa menangis juga, hyung?!" Sahut Jimin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Taehyung tersenyum manis. "Maafkan aku" Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda mungil itu. Lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam miliknya. "Hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal. Lagipula, mana bisa aku membencimu?" Ucapnya.

"Tapi kalian—" Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Kemudian menatap tak percaya pada keenam sahabatnya itu.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan kami! Sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari—" Ucap Jimin.

"Perencanaan untuk ulang tahunmu" Lanjut Seokjin sambil merangkul Yoongi.

"A—Apa?!" Pekiknya tidak percaya. "Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku? Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur setiap malamnya. Hanya karena terus memikirkan perubahan sikap kalian kepadaku" Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, hyung! Kau mau aku menciummu sekarang juga?" Ucap Jimin dengan asal.

Dan hal itu. Sukses membuat Yoongi melotot seketika. Ya. Mungkin jika saja dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, maka saat ini kedua pipinya akan langsung terlihat merah merona. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Yoongi itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan Yoongi itu masih sangat normal. Jadi dapat dipastikan! Bahwa hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, sudah membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. "Jika kau berani. Silahkan saja, sialan! Dan dapat aku pastikan bahwa wajahmu itu akan babak belur setelahnya!"

Dan keenam pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun, tertawa geli setelah mendengarnya. Rupanya Min Yoongi telah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Baiklah, Yoongi! Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk berdoa. Kau bisa mengucapkan semua kenginanmu di dalam hati. Lalu, setelah itu kau harus meniup lilinnya!" Ucap Seokjin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia pun mulai berdoa dan mengucapkan segala keinginannya di dalam hati. Kemudian ia mulai meniup lilin yang berada diatas kue ulang tahun itu. Dan suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari keenam pemuda itu pun mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Happy Birthday ya, Yoongi hyung!" Ucap Taehyung.

"KUE! AKU MAU KUE!" Seru Jungkook bersemangat ketika melihat Yoongi sedang memotong kue ulang tahun itu.

"Ini untukmu, Jeon!" Ucap Yoongi sambil memberikan sepotong kue itu untuk Jungkook. Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu hanya memotong kue untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat kelima pemuda lainnya saling menatap penuh tanya.

"Hyung, mana jatah kue untukku?" Tanya Jimin.

"Untukku juga mana, Yoon?" Sahut Hoseok.

"Kupikir kalian bisa memotong kuenya sendiri" Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau jahat padaku, hyung!"

"Yoongi, kenapa kau pilih kasih sekali?" Sahut Seokjin.

"Maknae gila itu saja diberikan! Masa aku tidak!" Ucap Jimin kesal. Kedua matanya melirik tajam ke arah Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Itu karena Jungkook tidak mengabaikanku" Ucap Yoongi.

"Jungkook itu hanya berpura-pura baik padamu, hyung" Sahut Jimin gemas. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala Jungkook.

"Asal kau tau, hyung! Semua ide gila itu semuanya berasal dari Jungkook" Sahut Taehyung.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Yoongi yang sedari tadi asik memakan sepotong kue di piring itu, langsung tersedak hebat. Sebelah tangannya memegang tenggorokannya.

Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yoongi pun mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Minum—ambilkan! Cepat!" Pinta Yoongi.

Jimin pun segera membawakan segelas air mineral untuk Yoongi. Yang tentunya langsung disambut hangat oleh pemuda mungil itu. Ia pun segera meneguk habis segelas air mineral itu dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan, Yoon! Nanti kau bisa tersedak lagi" Ucap Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jeon Jungkook! Apakah semua itu benar?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook pun mulai gelisah. Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu benar-benar telah _mengutuk_ kelima hyung menyebalkannya itu.

Taehyung menganggu dengan semangat. "Tentu saja, hyung! Anak itu telah memanfaatkan kejadian yang terjadi di rumahku"

"Dan menyuruh kami untuk segera mengabaikanmu. Lalu dia sendiri hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi malaikat untukmu. Alasannya jika kita semua mengabaikanmu, nanti kau akan curiga hyung" Ujar Jimin.

"Ya ampun! Kau tau, hyung? Rasanya aku benar-benar akan gila karena telah mengabaikanmu, hyung" Sahut Taehyung.

Oh! Terkutuk kau, _Park Jimin_ dan _Kim Taehyung!_ Kalian berdua benar-benar luar biasa. Kalian telah membuka semua rahasia itu kepada Yoongi. Bertatap wajah. Secara langsung. _"Sialan!"_ Batin Jungkook sambil melirik tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Dan yang dilirik hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya saja.

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau yang membuat semua rencana ini? Kau jahat! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Jeon Jungkook sialan!" Ucap Yoongi dengan _berpura-pura_ kesal.

"Hyung, maafkan aku! Tapi aku melakukan semua itu, karena aku menyayangimu! Jadi Yoongi hyung jangan marah ya!" Ucap Jungkook. Berusaha merayu hyung tercintanya itu.

Yoongi tampak berpikir. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku maafkan?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya hyung. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki maksud yang lain"

"Kalau kau memang menyayangiku. Maka kau pasti setuju, kalau aku tidak akan mentraktirmu. Karena setidaknya kau bisa mengurangi pengeluaran di dompetku. Benar begitu kan, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Apa?! Tapi mana bisa begitu hyung?!"

"Tentu saja bisa" Sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jin hyung, mereka mulai membully Jungkook lagi" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada memelas. Bermaksud meminta pertolongan dari sahabat tertuanya.

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau siapa?"

"Namjoon hyung, Hoseok hyung"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu" Sahut Namjoon dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku?!" Ucap Jungkook kesal. Membuat keenam pemuda lainnya tertawa geli karena melihat tingkahnya.

"Rasakan itu, Jeon!" Sahut Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar puas sekarang!" Ucap Jimin.

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya. Yoongi berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Lalu ia pun segera kembali menuju ruang tamu. "Kim Taehyung! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah komik kepada Taehyung.

Kedua mata Taehyung membulat seketika. "Ya ampun! Itu kan komik baru yang sama! Jadi kau berhasil mendapatkannya, hyung?" Pekik Taehyung kegirangan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan itu? Bukankah itu sudah terjual habis dipasaran? Aku bahkan sempat mencarinya di situs online" Sahut Jimin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena pastinya, seorang Min Yoongi akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan"

"Kau mulai lagi, Yoon! Cepat ceritakan padaku!" Ucap Hoseok gemas.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

 _Dua hari yang lalu_

Min Yoongi. Pemuda mungil bersurai hitam itu baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya itu.

Saat ini, Yoongi merasa lelah. Setelah hampir seharian ini berada di kampusnya. Untuk mengerjakan tugas, demi mendapatkan nilai mata kuliahnya.

Dan saat ini, Yoongi juga merasa sangat bosan. Karena saat pulang kuliah tadi. Ia tak memiliki tempat tujuan yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, selain apartemen miliknya. Biasanya, di saat ia merasa sangat bosan seperti ini. Hoseok dan Namjoon akan mengajaknya makan diluar atau pergi ke tempat karaoke yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya. Atau mungkin, Yoongi akan pergi ke apartemen Jimin untuk mengganggu penghuninya yang sedang berkencan dengan laptop kesayangannya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini, kelima sahabatnya itu selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya?

Yoongi pun segera meraih ponselnya. Ia pikir, mungkin dengan bermain games di ponselnya itu akan menghilangkan kebosanannya. Namun, bukannya langsung bermain games. Kedua matanya justru terpaku pada sebuah gambar wallpaper disana. Tujuh orang pemuda yang sedang tertawa. Saling merangkul bahu yang lainnya. "Aku merindukan kalian—" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ya. Itu adalah foto Yoongi bersama keenam sahabatnya. Sebuah foto yang berhasil diambil sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Saat mereka sedang pergi berlibur bersama senior kesayangannya. Tunggu! Senior kesayangan?

"Yaampun! Aku baru ingat! Aku harus menghubunginya!" Ucap Yoongi lalu bergegas untuk menghubungi senior kesayangannya itu.

" _Hallo—" Ucap seseorang dari seberang sana._

"MYUNGSOO HYUNG!" Yoongi menjerit histeris.

" _Sialan kau, Min Yoongi! Kau ingin membuat indera pendengaranku rusak ya?!"_

Yoongi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku, hyung! Aku hanya terlalu gembira karena kau mengangkat telponnya!"

" _Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mengangkat telponmu, Yoongi! Kau ini aneh sekali" Sahut Myungsoo kesal._

"Tapi situasi kali ini cukup berbeda hyung"

" _Berbeda apanya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu"_

"Uhm—Begini hyung. Kau ingat kan dengan keenam sahabatku yang kau foto saat kita pergi berlibur sekitar sebulan yang lalu?"

" _Hmm... Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Aku... Aku rasa, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu segera!"

" _Apa?! Seorang pemuda bernama Min Yoongi yang sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan itu membutuhkan sebuah bantuan dariku? Oh yang benar saja! Dulu kau bahkan tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku saat aku mengajarimu tentang fotografi, Yoon! Kkkkk~" Sahut Myungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan. Rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini._

 _Kim Myungsoo._ Sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah senior Yoongi saat masih bersekolah dulu. Dan Myungsoo itu satu angkatan dengan sahabat tertuanya, _Kim Seokjin._ Mereka bisa saling mengenal seperti ini, karena _dulu_ keduanya sama-sama anggota dari sebuah komunitas fotografi di sekolahnya.

"Hyung, kali ini aku serius! Ini benar-benar darurat! Ini soal masalahku dengan kelima sahabatku"

" _Baiklah, baiklah! Aku hanya bercanda! Kkkkk~ Jadi apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian?"_

"Jadi begini hyung..." Akhirnya Yoongi pun mulai menceritakan semua masalah yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Di mulai dari tindakan cerobohnya yang terjadi di rumah Taehyung. Lalu sahabatnya yang mulai mengabaikan dan juga menjauhinya. Ia benar-benar menceritakan semuanya pada Myungsoo yang selalu ia percaya mampu menjaga rahasianya dengan baik.

" _Apa?! Jadi kalian bertengkar seperti itu hanya karena komik?" Myungsoo berdecak malas. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran sahabat Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu._

Yoongi menggangguk pelan. "Hyung, kau mau kan membantuku untuk mencarinya? Aku tahu kau juga penggemar komik dan anime. Sama seperti Taehyung"

" _Ya. Tentu saja. Uhm—Yoongi ya!"_

"Iya hyung?"

" _Begini. Sebenarnya aku memiliki dua komik yang sama"_

"Benarkah?! Tapi—bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

" _Sebenarnya, aku sudah membeli komik itu di toko buku. Dan kau kenal Hoya kan? Ya, sahabatku itu baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Dia memberiku komik yang sama. Bahkan komik itu ada tanda tangan asli dari penulisnya. Kupikir aku harus menghargai perjuangannya. Jadi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya bukan? Maka dari itu, aku menyimpan kedua komik itu"_

"Ya ampun! Bisakah kau memberikannya satu untukku, hyung? Tak apa jika aku harus membelinya"

" _Ya tentu saja. Aku akan menyimpan komik pemberian sahabatku itu. Jadi kau boleh mengambil komik yang telah aku beli. Dan yeah—aku akan memberikanmu secara gratis"_

"Apa? Benarkah hyung? Ya ampun! Terima kasih banyak! Myungsoo hyung, kau benar-benar seperti malaikat penolongku!"

" _Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena kau telah menjadi junior yang baik saat sekolah dulu. Dan juga karena kau sering menemaniku untuk memotret. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Kkkk~"_

"Ya! Tentu saja itu kulakukan, karena dulu kau yang sering memaksaku! Dasar senior yang kejam! Bahkan kau mengancam untuk memberiku nilai yang jelek" Gerutu Yoongi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Memang aku ini senior kejam. Tapi yang paling penting adalah aku ini senior yang sangat tampan bukan? Oh iya. Yoongi, kau bisa mengambil komiknya di apartemenku besok"_

"Iya. Aku mengakui jika kau itu sangat tampan. Dan baiklah! Besok aku akan mengambilnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, hyung! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

" _Ya sama-sama. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu, Yoon! Kkkkk—"_

"Ya!"

 _ **Pip**_

* * *

 **Bad Days, Good Days**

 **Chapter 2**

 **by dianapark96**

* * *

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau mendapatkan komik ini dari Myungsoo hyung?" Ucap Taehyung yang _sepertinya_ masih tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau beruntung, Yoon! Setidaknya perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia!" Sahut Seokjin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Sepertinya nanti aku harus menemui Myungsoo hyung lagi. Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadanya"

"Kau harus mengajakku untuk bertemu dengannya! Mungkin aku bisa meminjam koleksi komiknya" Ucap Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Huh... Kau ini!" Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh iya. Aku kan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi sekarang aku ingin tahu kenapa kalian bisa memiliki rencana kejam kepadaku seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dan seketika, ruangan itu pun menjadi sangat hening. Seluruh pemuda yang merasa mendapatkan pertanyaan itu pun segera menatap ke arah Jungkook. Memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, bukannya menjelaskan. Jungkook justru hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran bodoh. Dan hal itu mampu membuat keenam sahabatnya mendengus kesal.

"Aku mengantuk. Jadi besok saja ya!" Pinta Jungkook.

"Akan ku tagih janjimu itu! Ingat! Kau berhutang padaku, Jeon Jungkook!" Seru Yoongi.

"Uhm—Hyung bisakah kau memberitahu keinginanmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya! Aku penasaran!" Sahut Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Kupikir dia akan menggerutu karena ulah kita" Ucap Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini berburuk sangka sekali!" Ucap Seokjin.

"Hah! Terserah kalian saja! Yang jelas, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun. Lagipula, semua itu rahasia bukan?" Ucap Yoongi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga sih"

Yoongi pun tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak sekali harapan dan keinginan. Namun, diantara sekian banyaknya hal tersebut. Hanya ada satu hal sederhana yang selalu ia harapkan dan ia inginkan. Ya. Setidaknya, sejak ia mulai berkenalan dengan mereka semua yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. _"Kalian tahu? Aku selalu ingin persahabatan ini tetap berlangsung abadi. Sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli dengan segala cita-cita yang mungkin berbeda. Tak peduli dengan segala kesibukan kita. Karena tak mudah untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa mengerti diriku. Karena yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah persahabatan yang utuh. Untuk selamanya"_ Batin Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Min Yoongi! ^^**

 **Happy Birthday Kim Myungsoo! ^^**

 **Aku tau ini telat. Tapi gpp lah ya. Hihi :D Aku ga mau kebanyakan curhat. Tapi aku cuman mau bilang terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan juga terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah bersedia nulis reviewnya! Dan aku harap endingnya tidak mengecewakan! ^^**

 **Oke... Cukup sekian! Sampai jumpa di fanfiction lainnya! ^^**


End file.
